Someone Special
by SerenityKieraSilverwind
Summary: AU. They are all teenagers and each apart of their own gangs that become one to help each other with unexplainable things happening without them thinking it's really too quickly learn that anything is possible.
1. Preface

Hello all readers,

Thank you to new and old readers for giving this story a try. As I have said in the 'important author note' I have been busy with on-line schooling and helping parents out at work so sadly I have fallen behind in all of my stories. I have currently copied all previous chapters I have already written and edited them so I apologise if there is still mistakes I do not have a beta reader. If there is any questions that you guys have for me please do not hesitate to ask I will answer them as best as I can. I am also editing my other nine stories that are in progress still.

I do have a few stories that are crossovers and I have placed them under only one television show or movie. The reason I have decided to do that is because it mainly takes part in one of those categories compared to the others.

This is one out of three CSI: Miami stories and they are all taking place in Miami.

Please read on and I hope you all enjoy what you read.

"**Anyone one on a cell or regular phone**"

"**Different Language**"

'_Someone thinking_'

_Flashback_

'_**Mind talking**_'

"_**Someone Singing**_"

**Vision**

**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of mine. I am in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended. Though I do own the character Serenity and the plot of the story.

**Summary:** AU. They are all teenagers and each apart of their own gangs that become one to help each other with unexplainable things happening without them thinking it's really too quickly learn that anything is possible.


	2. Prologue

Hello everybody here is the new prologue for my second CSI: Miami story to write.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

Pairings are as follow:

Horatio Caine/Julia Winton

Jake Berkley/ Calleigh Duquesne

Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe (Later on in story)

OC/ Natalia Boa Vista (Name will come in the next chapter or two)

Michael Travers/ Maxine Valera

Timothy 'Speed' Speedle/ Marisol Delko (Later on in story)

Jesse Cardoza/Serenity Silverwind

Dan Cooper/Erica Sykes

* * *

Prologue

Warehouse #176 South Miami

The warehouse was huge and pretty open with a few different pieces of machinery around the edges, while sitting in the middle between them were a group of kids ranging from mid to late teens. There were ten teens in total and you could see some of them were together with the way they were situated. Seven of them were sitting on each other laps or they were leaning into them against their sides and chairs for balance. In the middle of everybody was a small fire going on with multiple rocks placed around it with nice colours. There were three of them close by at a small coffee table playing cards that one of them had just learned about recently.

"So I hear there are some new people that have come into Miami and making a home for themselves," A girl with long flowing blonde hair who was leaning against a dark haired boy.

"Really I heard the same thing and they have ten people just as well, and that their leader is a girl," another girl said, though she had long brown hair with a tinge of red, who was one of the people sitting at the table.

"You don't hear of many girls being the leader of a gang," another guy who sat beside her, that had dark hair and tanned skin.

"Well hopefully we get to meet them and make them feel welcomed," A male replied, who had red flaming hair and another blonde female sitting on his lap.

* * *

(Miami International Airport)

"Where the hell are we sis?" A male asked who had short dark brown hair and green eyes, "and why are we here in the first place?"

"I already told everybody that we are moving down here to Miami and also all of my horses are here," A girl who was shorter than him and had her hair done up in a braided bun, with Japanese hair style chop sticks in an X shape through it.

They had just gotten off of the air plane and were headed through the last security checkout, with eight other people surrounding them. One was on the left of her with his arm around her shoulder, with the other guy on her right side. Then behind them were two other girls' one with short blonde hair with red streaks throughout it. The other one had blonde hair done up in a tight bun. Behind each of them was a guy, both with short hair but one was brown and the other one was very light brown done up in a spiky style. Both had an arm around their shoulders just like the guy up front. Bringing up the rear of the group were three other guys. One of them was a black man who was the tallest of the group on his left side was a guy with his brown hair in a ponytail and on his right was a guy with black short shabby hair. They had all known each other well growing up in Boston and just kept moving around from state to state, though the one with the black hair didn't join the group until they moved to New York for a year. After New York they moved to Kentucky where they had stayed until she decided to move them here.

"Well yeah I know that but why... I thought you were happy in Kentucky so why now?" he asked again.

"I have my reasons brother and you'll all find out soon enough."

Reaching around the girl the one with his arm wrapped around her neck whispered to the other one, "You should know by now not to question your younger sister here and I had to learn the hard way so be good and just..."

He stopped when she elbowed him in the ribs, "_You_ can be quiet mister, you did not learn the hard way, you got it easier way than anybody else did."

The rest just watched the other two males and female banter between each other. Well that was going on two of the males grabbed their luggage from the baggage claim. When it looked like they had everything they headed out of the airport.

* * *

Hope everyone like the small changes that I had made.

Serenity


	3. The Game Pieces Start to come into Place

Please enjoy chapter one everybody

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Preface

* * *

Chapter One

The Game Pieces Start to come into Place

(Outside Miami International Airport)

Once the group had made it outside Serenity noticed their car waiting right there for them and someone stepped out to open the trunk and helped to place the bags inside. When they were sure that the entire luggage was there to put in they made their way into the back seat of the car which was a limo. She passed off the address that they were going to be staying for a while to the drive and just settled into the seat between her boyfriend and brother. Leaning back against the seat and resting her head on her boyfriend's left shoulder she closed her eyes to think a few things over. She didn't tell any of them where they were going, wanting it to be a surprise for them and she wasn't a hundred per cent sure how she was going to be explaining everything to everyone. Ryan didn't know that the place they were going too had been left in their family a long time ago. It was in Leisure City just on the out skirts near the Aerojet Wildlife Management Area. She couldn't wait to see what the property looked like, it had been awhile since the last family member owned it and something told her that it hadn't been looked after in that time frame.

Besides knowing her brother Ryan there wasn't much that they knew about their other family members. It was only a couple of years that they had decided to start looking up their family and was thankfully able to find out a few things about them. Both sides of the family had originally come from Miami in the 1800's before they had moved to Boston in the 1980's. They were a part of one of the biggest clans in Miami along with a different one that was very close for the longest time. A rift between the two happened at some point in the early 1900's that ended up making them rivals. She didn't know exactly how it all went down, but she did know that the other clan members are there at this point in time. She was start looking for them once they had gotten settled in and hopefully that would be within the week if it was possible, but who knows she just had to take one day at a time.

The one thing she knew for sure was that no one from either group knew what was coming up and that there are so many other people that would be taking part in it as well. Not knowing what she would do to get the two together she couldn't wait to get to the house. She would worry about that later as well, because her main concern would be to talk to her brother about all of this.

* * *

(Dream Sequence)

Miami Florida Wolfe Residence

_Out in the fields there were two little children playing around with horses, well two people stood at the fence of the field. One was a male and the other female that looked almost similar to each other. The male had short brown hair and blue irises that were encircled in silver near the pupil; he was around the height of six feet two inches. The female was around the height of five feet four inches; she had green eyes and long red hair done up in a braid. She was wearing a ruby red tank top with a Black Panther and Cheetah image on the front and dark blue jeans with black running shoes. On her left arm she had a White Tiger mother and her cub curled together tattoo. Then between her shoulder blades she had a tattoo of a Snow White Wolf with jade green eyes. The male was a wearing a black muscle top with a print of a red cobra and black jeans and running shoes. On his left arm was the same tattoo as the female but he also had a tattoo on his right arm as well. It was a design of a red Cobra winding up his arm with the tail in the middle of his palm on the back of his hand working its way to his shoulder where it looked like it was going to bite his vein._

_They were both watching the children play well conversing with each other. The two young ones were a boy and a girl. The boy looked older by about two years and he looked a bit like the lady and the man at the fence, he had the same hair colour as the man but had the same eye colour of the lady. Well the girl had the similar hair colour to the lady and similar eye colour to the man. The difference in the eye colour was that near the iris it looked almost like gold around it with it going sky blue after bleeding into silver and her hair was red but you could also see blonde, brunette and black as well with all four colours in a streaking pattern. She was wearing a sleeveless blue t-shirt with a dragon on the front and a rose on the back. Then on the bottom she was wearing short jeans and on her feet she had blue and white sneakers. The boy was wearing a red t-shirt and black jean shorts, with a blue roan horse on the front and a red roan on the back. On his feet he had blue and black sneakers._

"_You do know that we have to tell them right?_"_ the lady asked._

"_We can't do that to them, it's not fair Selena, they need to live a normal life, nothing should be happening it's finished._"_ The male replied._

"_Fine David, but if something does go wrong is everything set in place._"

"_Yes it is._"

"Sere the driver said we're here at the place," she heard someone say; that she noticed was Ryan when she looked up after her eyes opened.

She slowly got up and got out of the limo taking a quick glance around the area and it didn't look as bad as she thought it would. The building which was the house looked just like the one in her dreams she had gotten a few months back, though it did need a lot of work in the yard itself around it and a few touch ups outside on the building. Yet she had a second thought on that notion when they got closer and in the back of her mind she thought that this was sadly more like it. Structure wise it might look like the house in her dream, but it needed a lot of painting redone, in some places they needed to fix up the foundation. All the shutters on the windows needed new ones and the roof needed to be replaced. For the grounds the front garden needed a lot of trimming and the fountain needed to be gutted out and a few parts needed replacing as well for the short retaining wall. She walked around to the back of the house and didn't like what she saw there either; all of the fences for the pastures needed to be replaced or re-painted. The five barns that it had were totally falling apart. She was hoping her horses weren't here yet and still at the farm in Kentucky. Without looking anywhere else she headed straight for the barns.

Each barn held up to twenty horse's with ten stalls on each side of the isle, with the feed room in between the stalls and back wall at the far end of the row on the right side. Then at the other side of the stalls there was a big washing area on one side than a few warming stalls across from that. They each had their own office where all of the information for each horse is stalled along with their training schedule; across from the office was the tack room. Along with that in each horses file it let people know how old they were, what they did who rode them and vet info. The vet info let them know what shots they had been given or what they still needed. Let you know if they had any medical issues in the past and if they were able to be bred for some. Each barn had a different occupation of what the horses did. One was for pleasure horses, racing, jumping, abandon and breeding. Away from the barns and pasture were different trails you could take, racing tracks, riding ring, jumping ring, Dressage, steeplechasing, hunter and cooling rings. There were also a few indoor arenas throughout the property.

When she heard people walking up behind her she turned around to see everyone. She watched the emotions running through their eyes and liked what she saw. They were all shocked especially Ryan out of everybody and he walked up to stand right beside her well the rest stayed behind. He slowly took everything in and couldn't believe that this was theirs and this was only the grounds, they hadn't even seen the inside of the building. He slowly started to walk forwards and headed towards the closest barn. Pulling on the door it took a while because the rails were rusted. Once he did get it open everybody walked inside and Serenity turned on the light. There were cob webs everywhere and rest on all of the bars, even some of the doors to the stalls were falling off of the hinges. All of the lights and taps needed to be replaced and the flooring needed to be fixed up a bit.

"Now as you can all see that this needs some major fixing up, but it can work out great for us I promise guys."

"And how did you get the money for all of this Sere, there's no way you can have afforded it?" Ryan asked.

"Ummm... this belongs in our family... has for a long time."

"Is there something your hiding from me? What are you talking about?" He asked, turning around to face her.

"Well it's kind of complicated really... why don't we all head into the house and I will explain everything to everyone."

Without waiting for a reply she turned and walked out of the barn. Heading straight for the house she picked up her own bags when she got inside. Stepping to the side she let everyone else in and watched their faces to see what they thought.

Looking at each of them she couldn't help but laugh a bit. The funniest one was Walter. His eyes were twice the size, his mouth was hanging open and he looked like he was about to fall over. On each side of Walter stood Travers and on the other was Dave. They both had their mouths wide open and their eyes were moving every which way quickly. Then right behind them you had the rest of the group, Jesse looked pretty much the same as the other two, but was leaning against the wall for support. Valera and Erika were leaning over their respective boyfriends and looking around the entrance way stopping at the big stair case leading up to the second floor. Then you had the last two Ryan and Speed. She couldn't read any expression off of their faces but she was sure they were just as shocked as the rest of the group.

* * *

(Warehouse #176 South Miami)

"So I caught wind that the new group has just arrived and some people already found out where they are staying," Eric said, walking in with a load of bags in his hands.

"Where are they staying?"

"Well as far as they know they believe that they are staying at that place that's been rumoured to be the Wolfe residence Julia, but they don't know for sure there was no sign," Eric replied, facing the other girl who had long flowing blonde hair.

"Maybe we should go look it out for ourselves then, just to be sure I don't like any surprises," the red hair guy said, standing up, "There have been way too many rumours going around lately for some reason."

"There might be a problem with that H; they don't know where they are exactly, they decided not to watch for any road signs and nobody really knows where that is for some reason."

"What do you mean Eric?" A black girl asked.

"No one has talked about it in several years and so nobody remembers where it is, some even think that the place has been destroyed Alexx; so who knows if it is the real thing or not."

A guy with short black hair spoke up before they all continued on, "You guys do know that those people H sent to the airport put a tracer on their car."

All ten of them got into two different cars, with five people in each staying close to each other if at all possible which was easy surprisingly.

The guy who mentioned the tracker in the other car was telling them where to go. It turned out that the place wasn't too far from them and that it was huge. They all stood outside of their cars and just stared at the place. No one wanted to say anything, but they were all thinking the same thing, '_who would want to live here._' Though they also noticed that it looked a bit better then where they were now. They were living in an apartment building in the worse part of Miami at the moment and it wasn't pretty. The building had five floors with ten apartments on each floor, with a room where you could get ice or drinks like a hotel. On the main floor all they had was the front entrance and that was it. The rooms weren't that much better, each only had a three piece bathroom, a small narrow kitchen net. Two small bedrooms that could fit in the size of a regular bedroom, with a small closet each. The main area of the apartment was the size of the two bedrooms put together. During most of the week they just stayed at the warehouse, because they felt safer and more at home.

Alexx was just about to say something when they saw a group of about ten people walk up to the front door. They looked about the same age as them, though one looked a few years younger than the rest and she was leading the group. Once the group was inside of the house, the outside group decided to take a look around the property. Trying to stay quiet and out of sight they made their way to the back.

* * *

(Inside the building)

When they were all done staring and gawking at the place they all headed in different directions to see what the inside looked like. Some went upstairs; some went to the back of the building some went to different sides. The front entrance was right in the middle of the house with two rooms of to each side. One was a ballroom and a meet and great room right beside it. There was also a spot where you can open the wall to make them into one room if the event was big enough and they needed more room. That was off to the east side; on the west side one room was a Dining hall where it could hold up to thirty people comfortably. The other room beside it had a bar on one side, a dance floor in the middle and a stage on the other side. If you were to walk down a hallway that was between two staircases it leads you to an open area. On the west side of the area had what looked like a kitchen. On one wall it had a fridge, stove, microwave, and a whole bunch of cupboards. Underneath there was also counter space with most between the fridge and stove. Than beside the stove there was counter from there to the wall where there was a corner window. Under some of the counter there were cupboards and drawers. Along the back wall there were some upper cupboards some with windows, and some were full wood.

A foot or two from the last tall cupboard there was a double patio door to a big balcony. One the other side of the room was a big kitchen table that could seat ten people. Between the two areas there was a big island that had a sink and dishwasher in it. The opposite side of the island had an overhang that allowed five people to sit at it. Then when you walk back out and then walk up the steps there were many different doors. Every single door led to a bedroom or a bathroom, when you walked into a room they also had a door that lead to the bathroom. There were a total of ten bedrooms and bathrooms each looked different from the others almost liked they were set up for a different person. Some looked like they were set up for boys or girls. There was one room that caught Serenity's sight as soon as she stood up onto the floor. The weird thing that she found was that she didn't even open a door. It was the fourth door on her right, as soon as she walked in she knew it was her room. It looked the same as the one she kept seeing it at night. It always confused her because it was like she was seeing it from someone perspective. Now looking at the room she realized that it was from when she was little.

The room had six walls with a little column that made up three walls. The column made the room look like it had a little area where a nice good size desk would fit nicely.

One wall had a nice size closet that was closed in two (befouled sp?) doors, that was surrounded by white trim. Around that the wall was fully brown, well the rest of walls were a blue colour. On the blue wall it had two Japanese symbols every three feet, they stood for love and friendship, and they were done in the brown well on the brown they were done in the blue. On the blue wall at the back of the room it had a window where you could open it up or down and you could get a breeze either way. On that wall centre underneath two of the signs it had a mirror with a dresser underneath that had six drawers. In the middle of the dresser there were two doors that if you opened them up there was one shelf. On each side of the cupboard were three drawers each. On the right side of the dresser was a big silver television with a black blue ray on top. In the alcove was a corner desk with a corner shelving unit. On one side of the unit it had two red oak doors with shelves, including an area where CD's could go.

On the other side there was an open shelving unit, with many different books on it for different sizes and thicknesses. On the wall across from the closets there was a queen size bed that had an overhang around the head board. On each side of it there were two shelving units. Each of them had four doors on it two on top and two on bottom. Between the doors was open where you could place things on it.

Facing the bed on the right side it had an alarm clock and a house phone.

In the upper cupboards it had books in both of them; well the bottom one had DVD's and CD's. Ten on top there was a wood piece that connected the two had lights in it. On the head board had two doors where when you pull on the handles it swings out towards you, but it stead of have shelves it was just an open concept like a cubby hole.

Inside of them were magazines; in one there were Japanese ones called **Shojo Beat** and the other one is called **Shonen Jump**. In the other one it had a bunch of horse magazines. Some of the titles were; **Horse Sense, Equus, the Western Horse, Western Horseman, Horse & Rider, The Canadian Morgan, Canadian Horseman, Horseman, Horse Illustrated, Horse are, Canadian Thoroughbred, Canadian Horse Journal, Horse Canada** and a few others. Over the walls there were different horse pictures, on the brown wall in a black picture frame there was Japanese symbol describing Serenity her name, around that there were different scrolls meaning different things with a saying underneath. Walking into the bathroom she loved what she saw. All of the walls were a nice soft shade of orange. There was a shower in one corner, with a bath tub with tiles all round it. Beside the bath tub it had a counter with a stool underneath; a mirror above it and then lights above the mirror. One area had a toilet with a medicine cabinet with a mirror on three doors. There was cherry vanity in there with a real marble top with a sink in the middle. The marble was a pink and white swirl pattern; the handles on the vanity and the spout were an antique look to them. The tiles around the bath tub were a red and black pattern on all of them.

When she was done looking around and she didn't want to disturb the rest, she decided to go out and look more closely at the barns. The first one she went to was the one for the breeding horses. It was the best one out of the five barns and it didn't look like much needed to be fixed, which she was happy for; four of her mares were heavily with foal. The rafters just needed some dusting, doors needed re painting, and bars needed rust cleaning. When she was sure everything else was okay she left and headed to the barn right beside which was the jumping barn. The stalls were a bit smaller and weren't as deep. Same went for the racing barn and pleasure barn. All of the stalls were missing their doors the wood was already rotting, which surprised her a bit because the doors in the breeding barn were totally fine. It wasn't until she got to the last barn when something felt weird to her. Slowly she walked towards it when she saw the door was open. She knew that the last time she looked before they went into the house, that they had closed the door all the way.

As soon as she stepped inside she saw ten people and they weren't the people she wanted to see. She had seen them in many different articles and network news and if they ever got into contact with each other all hell would break loose. Yet she couldn't just leave them here and just walk away, especially with her brother and friends here. Walking right into the barn she waited to see if they would notice her just standing behind them. She watched what they were doing and was just looking around the place, quietly talking with one another. To be nice she didn't listen in, but when it got too much for her she cleared her throat.

"Who the hell are you people?" She asked, making them all jump and turn around to face her.

* * *

Here is chapter one I hope everyone enjoyed.

Serenity


	4. New Faces Meet

Hello everybody I do hope that you guys have enjoyed my updated and edited versions of all of my stories from here on out it is all new chapters for all the stories I am working on. Please enjoy chapter 2.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** See Preface

**Summary:** See Prologue

* * *

Chapter Two

New Faces Meet

"Who the hell are you people?" She asked, making them all jump and turn around to face her.

Looking her over Horatio was the first one to speak up, "My name is Horatio Caine and these are my friends, Julia Winton who is my girlfriend…"

Before he could continue to introduce everyone she felt her group walking out of the house and actually knowing everyone already she ushered them into the barn they were closest to and told them to stay quiet. They had just closed the barn door as Serenity's group made their way there. Not wanting them to sense the group inside she lead them away to point a few things out and to let Ryan know that all of their horses should be showing up with in the next day or two or a week tops which would give them plenty of time to fix up a few things.

"We can start tonight by doing some of the pastures and maybe you, Jesse and Walter can look for places like vets, black smiths and feeding stores in the area and get a few things to start us off," Ryan suggested knowing something was up and the best way to figure it out was having his sister somewhere else.

Having a sneaking suspicion he knew already she just shook her head and had the three men follow her to the driveway where a 1500 Ram was waiting for them. Walter jumped into the back with the other two taking the front seats. Pulling out she took a quick glance back waving to everyone before they pulled out of the driveway. Turning to the group once they were out of sight the rest of the group decided what they would do to help lighten the place up. So with that they all headed separate ways while Ryan took his own sweep of the barns finishing up with where Horatio group was.

Opening the barn door and switching the lights on he was surprised to see the group there and almost fainted. Before saying anything he walked to the office and grabbed a seat. Staying in the door way on it he looked for something to say when his eye sight landed on Eric. He couldn't explain what the feeling he was having just looking into his eyes for a minute and quickly looking away sending a message to Jesse to keep Serenity away for as long as he could. He would then contact them when they can head back.

He knew it would be hard for anyone to do that beside him and Jesse even then it wasn't all that much, so he was really hoping they could stay away. There was a lot that she wasn't telling any of the group and seeing her actions as the group left the house he knew she knew something about this group. What surprised him the most was that they were even here in the first place no one should know about it still existing, especially if they weren't a part of their family line.

* * *

(Serenity's Group)

Before they had moved here she had already looked a lot of things up and had set a few things up as well in advance. She didn't know what they would be doing once they had arrived and depending on when the horses would arrive she wanted to make sure that everything was set up correctly. So the first place they stopped at was the Sunset Feed & Supply to grab food, supplements and hay. From there they went to Torres Saddle Shop and grabbed everything else that they needed. She didn't want to stay out too late and something told her that she should hurry up and get back to the farm. The feeling that she was getting didn't spell out anything major going to happen, but that she should still be on the safe side once they were back. There was so much that she didn't know that she wished she did and hopefully they could figure it out sooner than later on.

Turning onto the driveway she was surprised to see the two groups were outside and were facing each other off. One group she had hoped would be gone but of course with the good luck that she had that wasn't the case. Jumping out of the vehicle Serenity ran over to leave the others to get the stuff out and into one of the barns for now. She stood beside her brother before she placed her hand on his shoulder because she got dizzy. It wasn't very long that she had actually fallen over with Ryan catching her just in time with a confused look on his face. Moving some hair away from her face he was surprised to see a hazy white look in her eyes almost like she had gone blind in just a few seconds. Not knowing what was causing it Ryan picked her up bridle style and walked into the house nodding for everyone to follow him in. Placing her down on one of the couches he went to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water placing it down on the side table. Sitting down moving her feet so they were placed on his lap waiting for her to wake up from whatever she was seeing. He from seeing that look multiple times that the outcome was never good for anyone involved. Taking a brief glance around the room he thought again what Serenity was up to and why they were here

He could still remember the first time it had ever happened and she was about five or six years old and he had been scared out of his mind. The very first time that she had one they were playing in their backyard, but what game that was he couldn't. He just remembered that she had fallen over out of nowhere and it scared him causing him to start yelling for his parents. His mom did a look around while their dad picked Serenity up carrying her into the house taking her straight up to her bedroom and mom leading him to follow them up. He had just stepped into her room as their dad had placed her on the bed in the centre of the room. Her face had gone pale between collapsing in the backyard and making it to her room and they waited a few minutes before her eyes had started to try and open. After a few seconds she was able to and looked around the room shaking a little with her eyes stopping on her brother.

Trying to think of what she had seen over a few times in her head to see how she was going to explain this. It was of her brother and her; knowing from the looks of them it was what could possibly happen in the future. It was crazy because no one could predict something like that but she didn't know how else to explain it. So coming up with one way she said it out loud to them and was surprised by the looks on their parents faces. They both looked scared and she had never seen that before and looking at her brother once again she noticed neither had he.

It took a while for their parents to tell them what was going on and Ryan knew that he would protect her even more. She even knew and she never fought against it. She had it a few times and he was only remembering that what she had seen then was happening right now.

* * *

I know it is really short but I also wanted to update and finish editing my other stories. Next chapter should be longer.

Serenity


End file.
